


A Detective, a Popsicle, and a Kitten

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Eiji and Shotaro find an injured kitten. Ankh is Ankh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pfaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/gifts).



"Tch." Ankh bit into his popsicle and scowled down at the kitten, which was sleeping curled up in Shotaro's fedora lined with the underwear Eiji had been planning to wear tomorrow. "What's this thing doing here?"

"It's hurt, Ankh," Eiji replied adamantly. "Leave it alone."

Ankh prodded at it with his Greeed hand, which Eiji promptly swatted away. "I mean it! Leave it alone. Or no more popsicles."

Ankh scowled. "Fine. Whatever. But I'll warn you, Eiji: Cats are bad news. You'll get rid of it if you know what's good for you."

Shotaro sighed into his phone. "Any luck on that lookup, Philip? While we're young, please."


End file.
